gleerelationshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel-Finn Relationship
Rachel and Finn (commonly known as Finchel) are a couple on Glee, and are o ne of the main and most shipped. In the first half of season one, Rachel had a crush on him, beginning when he joined the Glee Club. He returned these feelings, but was unable to date her to do his pregnant girlfriend, Quinn (however, he is not the father like he thinks he is; the real father is his best friend, Puck.) Rachel tries to pursue Finn many times, and fails. In her last attempt, she finds out about Quinn's baby's biological father, and tells Finn, resulting him in breaking up with Quinn, and later going out with Rachel (though he still has feelings for Quinn.) Finn is unhappy in the relationship, and breaks up with Rachel to find his "inner rockstar." Rachel is extremely upset by this, and sings "Gives You Hell" to him. Later, she meets Jesse St. James at a music store, and the two begin to date. Unfortunately, Finn had just realized how much he truly loved Rachel, and tries to get her back. Later, in the Power of Madonna, Jesse tries to pursue Rachel to have sex, and she declines. However, she later tells him that she's ready after he apologizes for his behavior. Due to his jealousy, Finn has sex with Santana. However, both Rachel and Finn lie about what happened the night they planned to have sex (Finn tells Rachel he didn't, and Rachel tells Finn that she did.) Finn then tries to get her back again after several episodes. After she and Jesse break up in Funk, Rachel is single, and she and Finn begin to date in Journey. In season two, the two apparently had a very good summer, and are still dating. They seem to be happy in the relationship, but in Furt, Rachel tells Finn the truth about what happened with Jesse, and Finn didn't tell her about Santana. The next episode, Santana tells Rachel, which causes friction in the two's relationship. Later, Rachel cheats on Finn with ex-best-friend Puck, and he breaks up with her. Later, Finn begins to pursue Quinn once more, causing her to cheat and break up with her current boyfriend Sam. Rachel continues to try and get Finn back, despite this. Quinn and Finn then start a secret relationship, leaving a suspicious Rachel. During this, Rachel and Finn become friends as they were in early season one, though Rachel obviously still has feelings for Finn, and Finn may feel the same way. Later, Quinn tells Finn that she wants the two to run for prom queen and king, but he wants to wait, so as not to hurt Rachel. Later, at Regionals, Rachel writes and performs a song about Finn, and he appears to have a look on his face of what appears to be forgiveness, hinting at a reconciliation. While Rachel longs from Finn from afar, he becomes closer to Quinn. However, her obsession over prom queen obviously has been getting to him, and he is seen several times to be frustrated with her. During Prom Week, former flame Jesse St. James returns and serenades Rachel, to the point where he goes with her, Mercedes, and Sam on a low-budget prom group. Finn is obviously peeved at this, and tries to convince Rache that he's bad news, and she tells him that he should respect whom she dates, as she has done with Quinn, despite the fact that it's "killing her inside." At prom, Finn sees Rachel and Jesse dancing, and becomes protective when he starts kissing Rachel's neck. The two get into a shoving match, and Finn is the first to throw a punch (though Jesse ducked before it could hit him.) Sue spies them and kicks them out, ruining Quinn's chances for prom queen. After the winners are announced (Kurt and Karofsky) she later says to Rachel in the bathroom that the reason she didn't win prom queen was because everyone knew that Finn was still in love with Rachel, and would rather be with her. Later, Jesse becomes a show choir consultant for New Directions, irking Finn. He is seen to b e extremely judgemental, and immediately puts Finn down for both his singing and dancing skills. This decreases Finn's confidence, and he decides that he wouldn't audition for a lead in Nationals, despite Rachel wanting him to. He later learns that Sue's sister, Jean, dies, and plans a funeral with New Directions as a performance, despite Jesse's order not to. During the funeral, Will reads Sue's speech (she became overly-emotional to handle it), and she wrote that her sister was like a tether to her, and she now feels lost and alone without it. Finn realizes then that he doesn't feel that way about Quinn, and breaks up with her in his truck in the parking lot. After she leaves, crying, he spies Rachel coming from the funeral home, and looks at her longingly. Jesse later goes to Rachel in the auditorium and tells her that she got the lead for Nationals. She is obviously excited about this, and hugs Jesse; both are unaware that Finn just walked in. He then tells her that she is now more important to him than fame, and they kiss, and walk away hand-in-hand, leaving Finn with a tulip for Rachel in his hand. Later, when they go to New York, Finn is attempting to get Rachel back; however, she tells him that she is't going to get distracted by boys for the sake of Nationals. Finn attempts to write a duet between he and Rachel, to which the Glee boys agree is a good idea; they also convince him to ask Rachel out. He does so, and they meet at Cenral Park, though Finn tells her that it's just a work date. They then go to Sandri, where they meet Patti LuPone.